Walking with Bears
by Maganac
Summary: The year is 3067, a storm of change is brewing on Terra. At the same time, on the world of Karbala two worlds will collide like never before, and contribute in the creation of a Clan/Inner Sphere Dominion. First Battletech Story ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Sucker Punched**

"After it is all over, as stupid a fellow as I am can see that mistakes were made. I notice, however, that my mistakes are never told me until it is too late."

Robert E. Lee

**Dehgolan**

**Free Rasalhague Republic**

**Alslam Forest, 7 Kilometers South of nearest ComGuard Base.**

**March 7, 3067**

The planet of Dehgolan was known for many things, and foggy was normally not one of those things. Even during the

rainy seasons, rarely was there ever any fog, but here it was and it was annoying the hell out of Loijtant Mason Panaligan. A stout young man of twenty – four, though he hails from a nation that prides themselves as the descendents of Vikings, his features indicated that he descended from the island nations of Terra, far from the cold reaches of Northern Europe.

"Drake Command to Drake 1, repeat Drake Command to Drake 1. Hey kid how you holding up?" Asked Kapten Dresdin over the communications relay.

Mason looked up from his console and adjusted his Comm Link for a better signal "Nothing much sir, but with this fog around, I can't really see much of anything."

"Well just keep at it. I know it's boring to just stand out there and stare at landscape, but we've had unconfirmed reports of an unidentified party landing not to far from you. We're working under the assumption that they're pirates coming to raid the local ComStar base as they make upgrades to their defense network. With their _Caliopes_ down and their normal ComGuard forces gone for exercises they're pretty much easy pickings for even the a small time pirate raider. Just sit tight, and we'll be back home before you know it."

"Affirmitive. At least it's starting to rain outside, despite the fog." He said as he laid back on his seat "A good time to lay back and relax."

"That's a weird way to put it sir..." Commented Mechwarrior Bernhard, one of his lancemates.

"Its a lot better then getting shot at by the Wolves..." Commented one of the tank commanders.

Mason's lips curved, more grimace than smile. "Amen to that..."

As Mason laid back and watched the snow slowly fall onto the canopy of his 75-ton _Mage_, he occasionally scanned the horizon for any disturbances. At that moment however he wasn't particularly focused at all. These we're times of quiet reflection for Mason, something he learned to cherish after going through what he had gone through, what they all had gone through after Thun. Unconsciously he reached for the unit patch on his left shoulder, a silver fox with the word "Memmingen" underneath, the insignia of the 3rd Drakons of the Free Rasalhague Republic.

Suddenly one of the Tank Commanders yelled over the radio. "Guys, something's coming out of the fog!"

"Where!" Jumped Mason. "There's nothing showing on radar!"

"Southwest at about 500 meters and closing. Can't get a good visual because of the fog."

"If you can only pick them out visually, they're probably using an ECM suite."

"Your probably right on that, the Beagle's are showing gaps in the radar." Declared Kapten Dresdin. "Who ever they are, they obviously didn't want us to know they're here."

"Affirmative. Okay, Fox 3 and 5 move your tanks up and check who they are, I'll form in close behind for support."

"Roger Loijtnant!" Said Sergeant Karl of Fox 5 as he and Sergeant Viggo of Fox 3 moved their _Rommels_ past his _Mage_. Following suite, Mason then moved the 'mech forward, careful to not to hit the trees and uneven ground against his 'mechs oversized PPC cannons. As he moved, the _Mage's_ weight created large puddles of mud with each and every step it took, and at times almost slipping on the mud. Cursing under his breath. "Crap, never thought I would ever hate rainy weather!"

As the distance between themselves and their unknown guests closed, his computer was able to visually ID one of the intruders. It was a large tank, with two big cannons attached to it's turret and an integrated missile launcher located at the front. The computer identified it as the tank as _Burke.__Wait__a__minute..._Thought Mason. _Arn't__those..._"Drakon 1 to Drakon Command."

"What's wrong Drakon 1?"

"Sir, these things look like ComGuard units." Grimacing in confusion. "Computer's ID'ed them as two _Burke_Heavy Tanks."

"What?" Questioned Fox 3. "They didn't say they were out here too?"

"Your surprised Viggo?" Fox 5 pointed out.

"Good point..."

"Do you have confirmation that they are ComGuard Drakon 1?"

"Hold for confirmation." Adjusting the radio to a common battlecode they shared with the ComGuard, Mason called out to the two tanks "This is Mason Panaligan, Loijtnant for the 5th Lance of the 3rd Drakons. You are to shut down your engines and identify yourselves."

Silence.

Trying again. "I repeat we are the 3rd Drakons of the Free Rasalhague Republic, and you are to stand down and identify your...crap!"

"What happened Drakon 1!" Called out Kapten Dresdin

"The radio signal is being jammed now!"

"Are they the one's doing it?" Questioned Fox 3

"Negative." Looking over his electronics instruments he notices where the gap in the signal was coming from. "The jam is definitely coming from somewhere else. Same direction where these Burkes originated from.

"Are they hostile?"

"Don't think so command. If they where, they definitely would have fired at us by now, we're in clear visual range for that." Thinking things over, Mason notices something odd about the Burkes. "Command they are however moving at top speed. Looks more like a retreat then a charge"

"Do you at least have visual confirmation on whether they're friendly or hostile."

"No Drakon Command."

"Do not fire at them until you have visual confirmation Drakon 1"

"Will do...wait...did anyone else hear that." First it was a quiet buzzing sound, then it became a loud wail. Suddenly one of the _Burkes_ was knocked aside from the blast of a large missile barrage. It was still running, but it looked like it was running on borrowed time. "Drakon Command, the _Burkes_ are receiving fire from an unknown element. I repeat _Burkes_ under fire from unknown element."

"What! From what direction?"

"Southwest of our current position, same direction these _Burkes_ originated from."

"Fox 3 to Drakon 1, we have visual confirmation!" Interrupted Viggo. "They have a ComGuard insignia located on the left side hull, looks like 12th Army!"

"Then that's that!" He Replied. "Drakon 1 to Drakon Command, we have confirmation that _Burke_ tanks are ComGuard of the 12th Army, do we have permission to give support."

"Permission granted Drakon 1. Make sure those _Burkes_survive, we need answers."

"Affirmative Command. Fox 3, Fox 5 form up on me, we're giving support."

"Roger Drakon 1."

"ComGuard unit this is Mason Panaligan, Loijtnant for the 5th Lance of the 3rd Drakons." Called Mason over an open microphone. "Please switch to Level 3 battlecodes."

First there was only silence, then suddenly. "To 5th Lance of the 3rd Drakons, this is Adept Jonathan Wilmington of the 20th Level II Tank unit of the 12th army. Thanks for the support, we don't know where they came from."

_Level_II... "Adept Wilmington where's the rest of your unit?"

"Like I said...they caught us by surprise. They didn't destroy us outright because they wanted to taunt us." He said with a sad tone.

Grimacing in frustration "Damn, are they pirates?"

"They look and act the part, we don't recognize the colors, but the tactics are all the same."

"Right, what's they're unit composition?"

"It all happened so fast, but we definitely saw the battlemechs with them. A couple of _Commandos_, four _Locusts_, an _Axman_, and I think we saw a _Catapult_."

"Did you see anything else?" Questioned Fox 3.

"No, they didn't look like they were supported by anyone else. If they did, they probably stayed with their dropship to protect it."

"Alright then, Drakon Command, we are preparing to engage two pirate lances of mixed weight classes, mostly Lights."

"Wait Drake 1, advise that your team pull out with those ComGuard and link up with the rest of the lance. Complete enemy composition is still unknown and satcom won't be established for another 30 minutes."

Suddenly a barrage of long range missiles drops right on top of them. However, wherever that barrage came from, they were too far off to make an accurate shot, with only one missile hitting the right torso of the Mage. _Thank__God__I__powered__up__the__ECM__before__hand._"I don't think we have a say on that sir."

"Loijtnant to your right!" Yelled Fox 3

As if emerging from the fog itself, the_Axman_ burst through the trees like a berserker on a rampage. Using it's oversized battleaxe, it swung recklessly at Mason's_Mage__._Mason did his best to dodge and parry the lighter 'mech's relentless attacks, but the mass of the _Mage_ made this difficult. The tenacity of the _Axman's_ pilot paid off however, finally striking a blow against the _Mage's_ left torso. Feeling victorious over it's attack, the _Axman_ backed off a bit to prepare for another strike. However Mason grinned maliciously, as this only widened the gap between the _Mage_ and the _Axman_, giving enough room for Mason to used his weapons. Swinging the massive PPC cannon arm up, and pointed straight at his opponent. "Point blank !" Firing off the the Heavy and Light PPC in succession with four medium lasers, all weapons struck home as they tore apart the left arm structure and ravaged the left torso.

Grinning in satisfaction for striking a huge blow against his slower opponent, the pilot of the _Axman_ prepared to strike his opponent for the killing blow. However, this was not to be as the the as his enemy swung his giant gun arm straight at him. _crap!_He was far too close to dodge, his only choice was to use his free arm to block the attack. PPC's and lasers struck his 'mech and the pilot of the _Axman_ was rattled by the vicious strike. Warning lights and alarms rang and screamed at him as his left arm was torn loose from its housing, while his left torso was split open by a barrage of laser fire. _Where__the__hell__did__these__guys__come__from!__This__was__supposed__to__be__an__easy__raiding__job!_"Neva where's that fire support!"

"Darren, I can't get a lock! One of 'em has an ECM running!"

"Harkman to Darren, satcom is reporting that there's three more 'mechs enroute to your location. All heavies!"

"What! God dammit Neva just fire! My _Axman_ is getting torn apart here!" _There__was__only__supposed__to__be__a__single__Level__II__tank__unit__here,__they__didn't__say__anything__about__a__heavy__lance!_"I don't need you to hit them! Just distract'em so I can get away!"

"Roger Lead!" Said Neva as she positioned her _Catapult._.

"Take that you stupid raider!" Yelled out the driver of Fox 3.

Despite severely damaging the _Axman_, Mason knew this was far from over. "Don't get cocky Fox 3, they might just drop the hammer on us where we least expect it." Wishing to finish off the _Axman_ before it could cause any more damage, he was cut short before another barrage of missile fire surrounded the small unit. "See what I mean!" As missiles rained downed around them, the _Axman_ backed up and retreated into the woods from which it had emerged. He knew he it wouldn't be the last time he would see that _Axman_, but they needed to get out of here before the artillery got lucky, and the ECM could only do so much. _That__barrage__must__have__come__from__the__Catapult__the__Adept__was__talking__about._ "Everybody move forward, we're too closed in!"

"But that would mean exposing us to the enemy sir!" Called out Karl

"We're not exactly on ideal ground here Karl, falling back would mean getting caught in a maze of thick forests that would force us into a corner." Urging his _Mage_ forward at best speed. "If we move forward we can at least fight back." As the small group moved forward, Mason noticed the ComGuard unit that were moving forward with them. "Adept Wilmington, advise that you guys fall back while we distract the pirates, reinforcements are moving here at best speed."

"No deal Drakon, it was our irresponsibility that cost us the lose of our unit, time to give them back what they gave us."

"Wow that's new, ComGuard with a spine!" Commented the gunner of Fox 5

"Or they're just saving face." Commented Viggo

"Quiet the both of you. Good to have you with us Adept, let's take these guys down."

"We are with you Drakons!" As they moved over a hill, a sudden burst of red and green light burst around them, though none we're dangerously damaging thanks to their heavy armor. As he had thought, the thick fog was throwing off their aim; even if they could detect the the _Mage's_ heat sinks, they couldn't tell where to exactly aim, then again they also had the same problem. Everyone took pot shots at what they could, even making glancing blows against their opponents. However, this was becoming more advantageous for their enemies then for them. They were a team composed of a single Heavy 'Mech and four heavy tanks versus a small lance comprised of a heavily damaged _Axman_, a _Catapult_, and five light 'mechs. Under normal conditions this gave no one side a particular edge, but thanks to the heavy fog surrounding them, making accurate shots at long range was next to impossible, and their slow lumbering movements only compounded the problem. This evened the odds for the lighter 'mechs as the occasional _Commando_ or _Locust_ would peek through the fog and make a hit – and – run maneuver against them, then they would disappear under the cover of fog and friendly missile support. The entire team had begun to fire haphazardly into the fog in no particular direction, hoping to at least keep the enemy at bay.

They finally got a break when one of the enemy _Locusts_ had ran haphazardly into Mason's front view. The enemy _Locust_ was making another hit – and – run manuever against Mason's _Mage_, firing off a pair of SRM's and the green glow of a medium laser. Only half the missiles had struck, but they all hit the exposed section of armor that had been damaged earlier against the _Axman_, and to make matters worse the medium laser had struck home. The cockpit was filled with the glow of the laser, light deflecting randomly until it dissipated and as it did the metal of the cockpit glowed with the heat of the enemy attack. Whatever limited protection his Neurohelmet provided could not stop Mason from being nearly blinded by the attack . The _Mage_ responded in kind to it's pilots distress, almost looking as if it were a drunkard in bar barely able to stand straight. The enemy _Locust_ had seen this and thought it could take advantage of the situation at hand, rounding about in it's run and dashing towards Mason at top speed. As he was about to make another strike, one of the ComGuard _Burke's_ open fired on the Locusts with its PPC's.

He didn't know where it came from, but whatever had hit him was enough to force his 'mech onto the ground. For a second the world turned black for the _Locust_ pilot, his senses gone. By the time he had come to, his back was aching from the impact of the fall, and he was hanging loose from his seat's harness. Assessing the damage of his 'mech through his Heads Up Display, whatever had hit him was enough to severely damage the right side of his torso. Luckily the damage was not severe enough to breach the ammunition, and overall his 'mech was operational. Though he tried to get his 'mech back up, it wasn't until he noticed that his 'mech had suddenly become darker that he felt dread. The quiet lull of the enemy shadow was terrifying as it towered over him, even more so as it reached out with its giant hand.

Though his vision was a little blurred, and the persistent white flashing dot in the middle of his eye was barely subsiding, overall Mason was okay. The laser shot to the head was a definite close call, and he said his prayers in thanks for surviving. Mason then noticed the _Locust_ laying on the ground beside him, smoke slowly rising from its glowing torso. "Who did that?"

"ComGuard sir." Pointed out Fox 3 with a smile.

"Nice job guys!" Giving the thumps up toward the ComGuard _Burkes_. The sudden movement at the corner of his eye caught his attention. The Locust was still operational, occasionally struggling to get back up. Mason moved toward the downed 'mech right at its side, then reached out with the left hand of the _Mage_. Mason slowly closed the hand around the one of its legs, and watched as metal and myomers burst apart from the frame. _Good,__now__stay__there__and__be__quiet._"One enemy _Locust_ disabled Command."

"Good, how about the rest of the enemy?"

"Definite heavy damage on the _Axman_, the rest are in unknown condition." The sudden realization of the heat inside the cockpit caught the attention of Mason. Firing off so many lasers and PPC bolts was starting to take it's toll on the _Mage_ as well as Mason. "Kapten, whats the ETA for the rest of the lance. I'm starting to get a little baked in here, I don't how long I can last before the auto – shutdown activates."

"Mechwarrior Anastasia is the closest to your position and is moving at best speed."

"Anastasia what's your ETA to our position?"

The sound of a young woman's voice came through the radio with a slight Russian accent. "I won't be in visual for another five minutes Mason, just hang in there."

_Dammit_"We'll hold out as best as we can Anastasia, but at the rate we're going my 'mechs going to shut down and..."

"Loijtnant something's wrong..." Interrupted Karl.

"What's wrong Fox 5?"

"That the problem, nothings wrong. Nothing at all..."

_Wha?_Then it struck Mason. The battlefield had suddenly become quiet. No enemy lasers bursting through the fog, or enemy missiles streaking across the sky, nothing but the quiet rumble of internal combustion engines. Even the radar had indicated that there was no enemy heat sinks active nearby. "Command to Drakon 1, what's wrong? Your radio suddenly went silent."

"Hold Command." Switching his radar to a seismometer, he watched as his HUD spike periodically, specifically towards the south. "Drakon 1 to Drakon Command, enemy is running for it. I repeat enemy is in retreat."

"What? Are you sure Mason?" Questioned Kapten Dresdin.

"We can confirm Command." Responded the Sergeant Karl. "Seismometer is reading rapid movement heading south away from us. Looks like they're in full retreat."

"But why now?" Question Viggo. "They were starting to gain a momentum against us."

"Maybe not, didn't you guys notice there was a longer burst of missile fire coming from the enemy?"

"What, you mean from the last few minutes?" Asked Karl.

"Yeah, seemed like the time gap between missile attacks grew larger after each consecutive strikes." Explained Mason as he took off his neurohelmet and wiped the large amount of sweat over his head. "As if the pilot was being more careful with his or her attacks."

"Was probably starting to run out of ammo for it's LRM's."

"Your probably right about that Karl." Called out Kapten Dresdin in agreement. "Alright Drakon 1, stand by for the the rest of the lance to link up with you, then escort the Adept and his tanks back to the ComGuard base."

"What about the rest of the pirates Kapten?"

"ComGuard reports that their defense network is up and running. No need take anymore damage then you already have."

"Got to agree with you on that Command, okay Drakons you heard the Kapten, rest up until the rest of the lance catches up to us then we'll escort Adept Wilmington home."

"That would be very appreciated Loijtnant." Replied Adept Wilmington. "When we get back, I'm treating you and your lance to a drink."

A sudden cheer from one of the tank crews made Mason roll his eyes in exasperation. "Hope you know what your doing Adept, these are the descendents of Terran vikings we're talking about. Alcohol and them are like..."

"Loijtnant, heat sink detected!" Yelled Viggo.

"Great, the pirates must have come back for another round."

"Can't be sir, it's coming from the East!"

"What? That doesn't make sense, did they have reinforcements with them?"

"Mason the fog is starting to clear up, I think I can get visual on unknown...oh crap..."Cursed Viggo.

This was an unexpected response from the hearty if a bit grizzled tank commander. "Viggo what's wrong? What do you see!" As Mason turned his 'mech in the direction of where Viggo was looking at, he had only to catch a glimpse of the enemy 'mech to make his eyes widen in fear. His HUD only confirmed his fears, it had registered the unknown 'mech to be classified as a_Crossbow_, an Omnimech of the Clans.

"Oh do not tell me that's a Clanner!" Yelled out Karl in apprehension.

"And it's them of all Clans..." Said Viggo as he eyed the the insignia of the 'mech. It was that of a roaring white bear, circled by six white claws, the insignia of Clan Ghost Bear. However it wasn't really the insignia that caught Mason's attention, rather it was the two gaping holes right next to the insignia that caught his eye. They gave a off the distinct blue discharge of a PPC bolt, and to make matters one of the holes could have only been made by the PPC bolt of an Inner Sphere made Heavy PPC. _Oh__crap__don't__tell__me__I__did__that!_

"Oh dear God!" Yelled Adept Wilmington. "The Clan Liaison base isn't too far from here!"

Suddenly the voice of young woman rang across the radios, and she sounded angry "I am Xiaoxue, Star Commander of Clan Ghost Bear! By the statutes of the Orestes Treaty I demand to know who had fired at me with a PPC bolt!"

"That would be the ranking officer of this outfit Star Commander." Said all four tank commanders. They even comically rotated their turrets directly at Mason's _Mage_ as if they were pointing fingers like guilty children trying to move responsibility to another. "Definitely him. Loijtnant Mason Panaligan of the 3rd Drakons."

"What!" Yelled Mason. "You traitors, what the hell did you do that for?"

"Are you really the one who had hit that Clan _Crossbow_ Loijtnant?" Asked Kapten Dresdin.

"No...well..." Mason said as he eyed the_Crossbow's_ damaged torso. "It must have been a stray shot sir."

"You!" Yelled the pilot of _Crossbow._ "I challenge you to a Trial of Grievance this instant!"

"This is Kapten Dresdin of the 3rd Drakons to Star Commander Xiaoxue of Clan Ghost Bear, the treaty stipulates that any wrong made by the KungsArme can be repaid through a Surkai. Surely we can settle this peacefully..."

"Neg Spheroid!" Yelled the Clanner. "I was nearly killed by that so called stray shot made by your warrior! By the rules of Surkai, I am allowed to refuse your Surkai and honor demands that I be repaid through a Trial of Grievance instead for such a heinous act."

"Wait hold on don't I have a say in all this!" Yelled Mason.

"Sorry kid, she's right on this. Doing anything less would be a declaration of war against the Ghost Bear Dominion."

"We will miss you Loijtnant." Said Viggo.

"You will be honored for your valued sacrifice for the Free Rasalhague Republic."

"Don't dismiss me yet you assholes!" As he said this, the torn armor from the_Axman's_ earlier hatchet attack suddenly exploded and the medium lasers installed there were instantly destroyed.

"Thanks for doing your best out there Mason." Said Anastasia with a comically nonchalant voice. "I will send my regards to your family and the rest of the regiment.

"What the hell, not you to Anastasia!"

As Mason was beginning to go into the early phases of a panic attack, Star Commander Xiaoxue's Crossbow began to walk toward him at a slow pace before stopping a mere hundred meters away from Mason. "Come spheroid, as you people would say: pick your poison."

_Oh__screw__me!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Trial of Grievance or THE GREAT PPC CAPER!**

"A man's errors are his portals of discovery."

- James Joyce

**Dehgolan**

**Free Rasalhague Republic**

**Alslam Forest, 7 Kilometers South of nearest ComGuard Base.**

**March 7, 3067**

This was not a good day for Xiaoxue. This was supposed to be an easy assignment. Pick up the data core from the Watch base, head back to the dropship, and then return home. Nothing more nothing less, but no that plan went down the drain faster then coolant out of an overheating Nova Cat. Even as the fighting started in the west, she chose not to involve herself in the affairs of spheroids, but as soon as that stray PPC bolt had struck her _Crossbow_that changed completely. She moved at best speed to where the fighting had been occurring, and even as the fighting had lessened that would not deter her. She was a Star Commander for Kerensky's sake! A member of House Jorgensson, a founding bloodhouse of Clan Ghost Bear, and this slight to her honor would not stand!

As she crested a hill, she spotted a strange gathering. Out of the five gathered, four of them where tanks: two her HUD had identified as _Rommel's_while the other was a pair of _Burke's._As for the battlemech with them, by the size of its body and the depressions it had made on the ground, the fifth in the group was a heavy battlemech. However her HUD could not display it's name nor its designation, calling it an unidentifiable 'mech, though she could recognize the few key features that could be found in the 75-ton _Black__Knight,_the major differences being the large armored skirt and oversized arm cannon_._Despite there impressive show of force, whoever they had gone against obviously had given them a hard time about it, the unknown 'mech had clear scorch marks all over its body and on its torso was a large gaping gash, while the tanks had battle damage all over their armor with one tank expelling smoke from its chassis. Still, despite there condition, the slight to her honor must still be dealt with. _One__of__them__must__be__the__surat__who__damaged__my__Crossbow._She angrily switched on her _Crossbow's_outside hailer as she moved closer to her prey.

_Oh__screw__me!_Thought Mason as Star Commander Xiaoxue's _Crossbow_stood in front of him, the burnt Ghost Bear insignia almost mocking him for his mistake. "Are you guys going to leave me in a situation like this?"

"Maybe…" They all said in unison.

"What!" He said before he was interrupted by the sudden sound of a raspberry being made on the radio communicators.

"Don't worry Mason; we were just messing with you."

"Like on Thun..." He commented begrudgingly.

"Or Carse…" Said Bernhard.

"Or Lothan…" Said Mechwarrior Anastasia.

"What the hell, I don't remember Lothan!"

"Mason calm down, we were just kidding." Said Major Dresdin. "It isn't in us to abandon one of our own, especially to a Clanner."

"Thanks Major..."

"Don't thank me yet kid. You still have to fight her in open combat."

"Say again?"

"Mason with the political landscape as it is we can't afford to piss off the Ghost Bears, especially when we had threatened the life one of there warriors. Purposely or not."

"Then why can't I undergo a Surkai!"

"By the tone of her voice do you think she would actually accept one?" He said nonchalantly.

Good point" Mason grumbled, "But how do we know that I'm the one who struck her 'Mech, for all we know it could have been one of the Burkes." The Mage then comically pointed at the ComGuard Burkes next to him in a desperate attempt to revert blame.

"Loijtnant!" Yelled Anastasia

"That is most immature Loijtnant." Commeted Adept Wilmington. "Really, it's unbecoming for an officer of the KungsArme."

"I know I know." Apologized Mason. "But it's not like I purposefully meant to attack her 'Mech!"

"Are you sure Loijtnant," Commented one of his Lancemates. "There was that time on Galuzzo, after Johnston wrote on your face at the Christmas party. If I remember correctly you…"

"Shut up Hans! I was sleepy and he freaking deserved it!"

Sighing in annoyance to his units immaturity, Major Dresdin continued "Mason the fact remains that you were responsible for damaging the Star Commanders battlemech."

"Mason." Interrupted Anastasia "You do know what happens if you don't fight her right?"

Mason looked down and closed his eyes in deep thought. As the events following the Great Refusal came to an end, the Free Rasalhague Republic seemed to be on the road to recovery. Surprisingly enough some relief came about from those who, less than a decade ago, much of Free Rasalhague considered mortal enemies. The Ghost Bear Dominions fair treatment of its citizenry, whether they were formerly part of the clan or not, had encouraged many dislocated families to return to their homes. This helped greatly as the small nation was barely viable as a nation to begin with and it had too few worlds and resources to house, feed, and manage a population of over eighty billion people. In turn the KungsArme has recovered to the point that the FRR could defend itself without having to rely on the Lyrans, Combine, or Comstar. Relations between the two nations has only improved since then, and to have it all fall apart now for something so small and insignificant was something he would not stand for, even if it meant fighting a battle he didn't want to fight in the first place.

"You are the one responsible for this, no?" She shouted angrily, pointing one of her Crossbow's large LRM launcher's at him. "Then do you accept my challenge to a Trial of Grievance?"

Shaking his head in disbelief, he switched on his on hailer. "Fine Star Commander, I bid myself and myself alone in this trial. I bare the responsibility for any damages that we may have occurred upon you. Even if I myself did not cause the damage, as the highest ranking officer on the field, I must bare the responsibility of not only my own actions, but the actions of those under my command."

The Star Commander seemed to take pause at this before responding. "Well said Loijtnant, as expected of a Drakon. Then I bid myself alone as well. What then are your terms Loijtnant."

"We will fight augmented with our battlemechs. Your 65-ton _Crossbow_against my 75-ton _Mage._ With my _Mage_ considerably more damaged then yours, we are technically on even ground. Do you accept these terms Star Commander? "

"Aff Loijtnant. In five minutes we will fight here, with a circle of equals with a diameter of 3 kilometers. We will each start at opposite sides of one another at the perimeter of the circle with one at the south and one at the north, are we in agreement Loijtnant?"

"Aff Star Commander." Said Mason unknowingly using a Clan slang. "Bargained well and done?"

"Bargained well and done, Loijtnant." She said in agreement, as she then turned her _Crossbow's_back to him and walked southward toward her spot in the circle. Mason did the same, heading northward to his starting point, while the _Rommels_and _Burkes_quietly headed east where the rest of the lance would remain until the end of the trial. Mason then switched to the command battlecodes of the Drakon. "So, anyone have any last words?"

"Don't get fatalistic with us now mechwarrior. The worst that could happen would be for you to become a bondsman, and the I've heard they treat their bondsmen fairly and justly."

"He is right Mason." Said Anastasia "Look at the Elected Prince."

"Plus I heard the medical benefits are excellent" Said another Lancemate.

"Heh, that doesn't sound too bad, I'm still paying bills for that broken arm from last month." Joked Mason.

"Joking aside, do you have a game plan Mason?"

Mason merely shrugged. "Even with a 10-ton weight difference, I'm at a major disadvantage here, and even accounting for the damage that we both sustained the odds only go against me despite my words earlier."

"Do you have an idea of which unit she was part of Mason, for all we know she could simply from a second-line Galaxy. Besides, from the sound of her voice she doesn't seem to be any older then you or me, you may have an advantage against her in terms of experience." Said Anastasia.

_Crap,__what__unit__was__she__assigned__to?__I__didn't__see__any__other__unit__insignia__except...Crap!_Though Mason. "The insignia must have been burnt away when the PPC's hit."

"I see..." Said Kapten Dresdin. "And even if we account for age, that doesn't mean she's inexperienced...if anything her age may be a testament to her skill. From what I have read, a Clan Mechwarrior could only attain that rank through years of combat or..."

"She took out two opponents during her Trial of Position." Interrupted Mason. "And that's no easy feat."

"Then..." Commented Mechwarrior Bengt "What are you going to do Loijtnant?"

"Easy," Commented Mason as he reached his destination. "Hit her hard, hit her fast, and pray to God that it all works out..."

"I get the hit hard part Mason, but isn't it a bit redundant to say fast with your heavy 'mech?" Chimed Bengt.

As Xiaoxue marched her _Crossbow_to her position, she switched her radio to the battlecodes assigned to her Star. "This is Star Commander Xiaoxue to command, I request a line with Nova Commander Glynn immediately. This is a Code T emergency message."

"Star Commander Xiaoxue," Chimed a communications controller, "Your battlecodes and IFF have been accepted, please hold." For a few minutes the radio was filled with the sound of static. When the static cleared, the voice of an older man spoke through the radio. "This is Nova Commander Glynn speaking, what is your situation Star Commander? Have you retrieved the memory core?"

"Aff Nova Commander, however I had...been delayed by unforeseen circumstances."

"What has happened Star Commander?" Xiaoxue then recount the events following the retrieval of the memory core from the Ghost Bear Watch Branch, the subsequent damage to her _Crossbow,_and the trial that was about to occur. "I see Star Commander, though I do not understand why you did not accept a Surkai."

"I do not take slights to my honor lightly Nova Commander..." She responded, almost begrudgingly

"I see... do you require assistance then?" The Nova Commander responded, almost jovially.

"Neg Nova Commander, I had bid myself alone in this endeavor and to do otherwise would not only bring dishonor to myself, but to the Clan as a whole."

"Agreed Star Commander, but do not forget that you still have a mission to accomplish."

"Of course sir..."

"5...4...3...2...1...Begin!" Shouted Kapten Dresdin. The _Mage_ took off from its spot, taking long strides with every step. Though he closed the gap between himself and the Star Commander, not even a minute had passed before the warning lights in his cockpit warning alarm flashed and screamed. Before long the ground around him exploded in a flurry of fire and metal as one missile after another impacted both earth and armor. _Damnation,__I__forgot__how__powerful__those__Clan__LRM's__were...alright__if__you__want__it__like__that!_"Computer! Divert power from fire control system and pump it into the ECM!" Though the hail of long ranged missiles did not lessen, as time passed the accuracy of the missiles lessened thanks the ECM. As he marched the _Mage_ on he was able to at get his opponent into radar range and get a lock on her position, but as he closed the gap he was caught by surprise by the sudden appearance of a blue bolt of lightning streaking past his left side. _Holy__crap__that__Omni__has__a__PPC!_"That's an interesting configuration you are using Star Commander." Mason called out over the radio.

"Why thank you Loijtnant," She said back almost mockingly. "This was the same configuration which won me my current rank when I was only sixteen."

_Crap!__She__did__earn__that__rank__in__her__initial__trial__of__position!__Then__again__she's__still__young,__lets__see__if__I__can__throw__her__off._"Funny, when I defeated my first Clanner he was in a _Crossbow_too."

"Ha, don't not make me laugh Stravag!" She said as she fired another stray PPC bolt at Mason. "You are a 3rd Drakon are you not? We in Clan Ghost Bear already know of the debacle in Clan Wolf territory, and that leaves you in no position to make idle threats."

"Seems you got me on that!" Said Mason as he plowed through another barrage of missile fire. "But we Drakons still have some pride to consider!" He said as her fired off a series of PPC bolt shots. He knew that they were going to miss, but at they very least it could throw off the Star Commanders aim.

"How typical of a spheroid, wasting so much energy for nothing." She taunted. "I hope you are not as wasteful when you become my bondsmen!" Another barrage of missiles rained down on top of Mason, and despite the ECM working over time, a few missiles struck the already battered armor of his _Mage._

"I'd sooner become wolf food, then become your bondsmen!" Suddenly a catish smirk appeared on Mason's face. "Then again, your voice is pretty cute, maybe it would'nt be so bad if that face matched that voice..." A few seconds passed in silence before a sudden onslaught of LRM's and PPC came at Mason, "What the hell! Where in God's name did this come from!"

"Mason what's happening!" Inquired Kapten Dresdin.

"All I did was taunt her and now she's going on a rampage!" Barked Mason as he dodged another PPC bolt.

"Mason I heard what you said, and I must say that it was a poor choice of words." Chuckled Anastasia.

"What did he say Mechwarrior?" The radio went silent for only a minute, though this seemed like a lifetime for Mason as the barrage of missiles and PPC's continued. Then the voice of raspy voice of Kapten Dresdin reemerged on the radio. "...Take it from me Mason, it's only cute if your married to that person. Anastasia's right, your screwed."

"What? I was just trying to distract her!" He said anxiously.

"Mason, whether you come from the Clans or from one of the Great Houses, you don't say such sensitive things to a woman you hardly know."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything...Ah!" Screamed Mason as a large grouping of missles struck the left arm. "Dammit why'd I have to open my big mouth!" Mason then placed a hand on the weapons panel and switched the overcharge on for both PPC's.

"I am going to knock your lights out for what you said you disgusting stravag!" Screamed Star Commander Xiaoxue.

_Ah__screw__it!_ "Oh snap!." He taunted as the PPC bolt flashed passed, almost hitting the cockpit "It seems the little cub has some fangs behind the growl!" He pushed the _Mage_forward, he could see the Star Commanders _Crossbow_visually now. It was on a high mound that gave Star Commander Xiaoxue an excellent field of vision, but it was wide enough to leave her open to reprisals. Mason saw this and had the _Mage_ skid across the muddy ground, before stopping to gain footing to fire his own PPC bolts. "Here let me show you my fangs!" Mason fingered the trigger of his cockpit control and released the overcharged bolts from their container. Being twice the size and even having twice the brightness from the regular PPC bolts, it was hard not seem from far away to see the bolts streak toward the Star Commander and strike her 'Mech's right torso. _**Approaching**____**critical**____**heat**____**level**___"Oh dammit not now!" Heat is bad for a battlemech, it's like high blood pressure for them, and despite the extra damage afforded from the overcharged PPC's Mason had also increased the heat generation of an already overheating 'Mech. Mason however had no time to whine about his current predicament, as the Ghost Bear warrior before him continued her attack. Even with a destroyed ammo bin and damaged PPC the _Crossbow_pilot continued on with her attack. This time she closed the distance between herself and Mason, discarding her long range attacks for a more definitive strike.

"Hahaha!" Laughed Xiaoxue as she watched the steam an smoke emanating from the overheating _Mage_. "Your insults have only brought about your own defeat spheroid!" She brought up her _Crossbow's_ missile arms and fired the entire rack as she rushed forward. At less then three hundred meters, not even the ECM could confuse the missiles enough to deflect them away from the _Mage._Almost every single missile struck the _Mage_, a few even striking into the exposed internal machinery from its earlier skirmish with the pirate _Axeman._What equipment remained intact inside the mangled torso was instantly destroyed the missile bombardment, including the ECM machine installed there. Now nothing could stop the Clan _Crossbow_making accurate shots with its missile arm._Crap__not__the__ECM__of__all__things!__I'm__in__a__bind__now,__not__only__did__I__lose__the__ECM__suite,__but__the__ER__Laser__there__to!__On__top__of__that__the__Mage__is__still__overheated...__overheated...__oh__man__I__forgot__about__the__myomers!_ Under normal conditions the _Mage_could never really outmaneuver the Clan made _Crossbow_since it was nearly twenty kilometers faster then the Mage. At that moment however, despite the large predicament Mason was in right now, he still had a chance to pick up the slack and gain an advantage in this battle.

She had him now, the Spheroid Stravag was going to pay dearly for what he said. At the moment his 'Mech was severely damaged: Most of it's body was riddled with burnt marks from it's previous battle from before, plus the damage that she had caused herself, the entire left torso was gone now with nothing left inside its internal structure except a wide gapping hole, and to top it all off his 'Mech was clearly overheated, smoke and steam emanated from it's battered hull. _Good,__this__should__teach__this__pathetic__Spheroid__that__you__do__not__trifle__with__a__warrior__of__Clan__Ghost__Bear.__Though__I__must__admit__he__is__a__challenging__one.__At__least__today__was__not__a__total__waste__of__time._She thought as she smiled."Give up now spheroid and I will spare your life!" She said as moved closer toward her enemy and aimed a missile arm straight at the _Mage's_head.

"I thought a blatant attempt at killing an opponent during a trial went against Zellbrigen Star Commander..." Said Mason.

"You are correct, but against you Inner Sphere barbarians, we must take nothing to chance. Besides this is more of an idle threat then an attack." She chimed.

"Hehe I guess I deserved that, but this battle is far from over Star Commander..."

"What are you talking? Are you daft!" Suddenly the battered 'Mech before her swiftly pulled it left arm up and fired a pair of green lasers straight at the _Crossbow's_chest. Though she tried to moved out of the way from the attack, but even with her superior reflexes, at point blank range it was impossible to dodge a weapon that traveled at the speed of light. Even with the protection provided from the neurohelmet, it could not protect her from the brightness of the laser slicing into her 'Mech's chest. When the laser dissipated and the flashing in her eyes ceased, she gawked at the sudden disappearance of her opponent. "Where did you go spheroid!"

"Your left that's where!" He gleefully cried. Xiaoxue was completely caught by surprise, one minute he was right in front of her, the next minute he's somewhere entirely. _Impossible,__how__can__he__be__outmaneuvering__me!__By__the__way__that__battlemech__had__moved__earlier,__it__should__not__any__faster__than__the__Crossbow!_For a minute, time seemed to slow down. Star Commander Xiaoxue twisted the _Crossbow_as fast as she could toward Mason. As their respective reticules where centered on their target, they both pulled their triggers and watched as missiles and PPC's crossed.

Round after round found their mark. With an overheated 'Mech installed with Triple Strength Myomers, Mason could match the speed and agility of the _Crossbow._ He had outmaneuvered the Star Commander, and for a minute Mason thought he had the upper hand, but as he raised his PPC arms for the killing blow he watched in horror as his opponent twisted her 'Mechs torso at incredible speed and fired her weapons straight at him. The exchange only happened for thirty seconds, but the damage dealt was incredible. The ferro-fibrous armor could only take so much before they buckled under the pressure of so many missile hits at once. The left torso was the first to collapse, everything within from the heat sinks to the targeting computer was destroyed. Next came the legs, armor and myofibers were torn apart from there bindings from the PPC of the _Crossbow_. It took everything Mason had to keep the _Mage_from toppling over from the strain, and the best he could do was bring it to a knee. _Dammit,__I__thought__the__TSM__would__end__this._ He looked up and watched as the Star Commander moved closer to him. Even though he had done visible damage to the _Crossbow_, as evident by the searing new on it's left torso created by the PPC's, it was clear that the battlemech still had a lot of fight still in it. He watched as the Star Commander aim her _Crossbow's_missile arm back at Mason. "That was unwise Loijtnant, though I must commend you for your skill." Hailed Xiaoxue. "I am not unmerciful Loijtnant, but my patience can only go so far so please remove yourself from your cockpit and surrender. I would rather not harm a warrior of the Kungsarme."

_Dammit__I__can't__die__here,__not__now!__I__still__have__that__pizza__back__on__base!_"Alright Star Commander I'm coming out...I surrender" Mason then hovered his hand over his dashboard began the shut down sequence for the _Mage._Slowly one by one the lights of the inside of the cockpit began to switch off, and the hum of the fusion engine began to die down. Mason then noticed that the heat in the cockpit was unbearably hot, unknowingly ignored thanks to the adrenalin still fresh in his system. Only after he had removed his sweat ridden neurohelmet that he was able to take notice, which prompted him to open his cockpit to the cold air before heading down on a wench cable. As soon as he had touched down on the ground, he looked up to see the cockpit of the _Crossbow_open up and catch a glimpse of his opponent as she dropped herself down to the ground with him, though she was not what he expected. Her skin was a slight tan that contrasted against her strikingly white pixie cut. He scowl was menacing to behold, but her blue eyes displayed a certain arrogance commonly found among many young Clan Warriors. However, Mason noticed an oddity about his Clan opponent: she was amazingly short for a Clan Mechwarrior, being almost an entire foot and a half shorter then Mason_.__What__the__hell!__I__lost__to__a__Clanner__half__my__size!__Oh__God__I'm__never__going__to__be__able__to__live__this__up!_

Despite his feeling of humiliation, Mason caught the sound of the a loud rumble, and turned to look to where the source of the sound came from. He was greeted by the slow stride of Anastasia's 60-ton _Dragon_and engine of the Drakon Mobile Field Base. The Mobile Field Base had not even stopped a mere 20 meters before a graying old dandy wearing the officers uniform of the FRR burst through a side door and ran toward Mason crying.

"Kapten...sorry, but the _Mage_has reached its limit." Said Mason as tears swelled in his eyes. "Not even the Triple Strength Myomers could turn the tide this time around..."

"N...No! This cannot be! I was certain that your TSM would give you an surprise edge in this battle!"

"Oh how I had thought that my victory was assured, but my hubris has nought but bring me only grief! Oh woo is me!" Cried Mason as he made a melodramatic pose.

"Oh come hither my child!" Cried Kapten Dresdin as he pulled Mason into a big hug.

"W...What is going on here!" Interrupted Star Commander Xiaoxue as she watched the strange event before her. "What in Kerensky's name are you doing!"

Never before had she seen such a behavior. Here were two fully grown men who were veterans of their fields and here they were, crying as if they were small children. Were FRR warriors always like this?

"I must apologize for my compatriots odd behavior Star Commander, it is just that they have a tendency to be a bit...melodramatic."

Xiaoxue looked up in surprise to the new face amongst this strange gathering. She was around her own age, but she was quite tall, almost a foot taller then herself. Her blonde hair was tied into a long braid that wrapped around to the front of a Coolant Vest, her unit patches denoting her as a mechwarrior of the 3rd Drakons. Xiaoxue eyed the newcomer with suspicion. Catching her gaze the newcommer bowed slightly toward the Ghost Bear warrior. "I apologize for not introducing myself before Star Commander. I am Anastasia Volkov mechwarrior for the 5th Lance of the 3rd Drakons."

Xiaoxue unconsciously did a small bow herself in response before turning back to the two strange men before her. They were still crying of course, but Anastasia moved in closer to talk to them. Though she had tried to whisper her intentions to her companions, her angry tone made it possible to catch portions of there conversation.

"What in midgard are you idiots doing?"

"But Anna..." they whined.

"But nothing!" She said venomously. "Your officers of the Kungsarme. How would it look on the rest of us if our officers were acting like children, and on the field no less."

"But..."

They were cut mid-sentance as Anastasia pulls out her sidearm in a threatening manor without even showing an expression on her face. "Either of you idiots say "but" again and I put a bullet through your."

"Okay we get the point Mechwarrior." Remarked the older man. "You can put the gun down, we'll stop."

"Geez, you always kill our fun Anastasia." Whined the Loijtnant.

"That's because both you and Kapten Dresdin don't take your duties seriously."

This exchange went on for a good two minutes. Xiaoxue was beginning to be annoyed by this pointless banter, though she had not shown this outwardly. It was only until there banter led to the discussion on the various applications of mayonnaise did she decide to act. "That is enough!" She cried. "This pointless prattle has gone on long! With my victory secured Loijnant, and as the loser of the trial I take your mech as property of Clan Ghost Bear and you as my bondsman."

The group looked at her in surprise, as if she had appeared from nowhere. For a minute they seemed to only stare at her, until the Loijntant gave her a Cheshire Cat smile. "But still, what's to stop us from running outta here scott free."

Xiaoxue merely shrugged. "How unbecoming. Is this the true face of the Kungsarme? Of the Rasalhague Republic? Still even if you try, I will still catch you."

"Oh yeah, you and what army." Chuckled Mason sarcastically .

Xiaoxue simply gave him a chesire smile to match the Loijtnant's and the sudden roar of an engine seemed to have answered his question. Descending from the sky was the familiar shape of a _Union__-_class dropship, its weapons aimed directly at the Drakons.

"Me and the Ghost Bear Toumen." She said offhandedly.

Mason merely cringed and laughed half-heartedly. "That's good army."

.


End file.
